Rissa
Background Rissa Reynolds was originally born as Carissa Carlson, the oldest child and only daughter of Diane and Robert, in small town Tenessee. She was the princess, even after her brother Bobby was born. She was enrolled in dance at three, and it was something she followed through with all the way up through high school. In fact, at fifteen, she was helping teach the very beginner classes. By eighteen, she was taking over more and more of her former teacher's classes. It was not long after that, that the sheriff's son took notice of the dancer, after she'd helped with some entertainment at a charity fundraiser for the sheriff's department. Rissa had discovered at fifteen she had powers, mind reading and later on the telekinesis came on line. By the time she was eighteen, she was in deep denial, or at least pretending to the outside world. She lived like she was completely normal, in order to protect her family. Small towns are often filled with small minds, and hers was no different. Racism still ran rampant, LGBTQ was a dangerous thing to be...and so was a mutant. Her father's business would be in jeopardy, if the truth came out. So when Sheriff Gould's son, Chase, started to persue Rissa, she started to date him. It made sense, he was a deputy, his family important to the community - until she found out Chase was a bigot. She dated him less often, before she broke it off completely. He started to harass her, pulling her over, sitting outside the dance school. Rissa's mother knew, of course, about her daughter. They had both sworn to keep it secret, to protect the family. Now, being harassed and stalked, Rissa went to her mother again, with her plan to run. Her mother and her burned the midnight oil, discussing plans and fail-safes. In the morning, before Chase would ever think to look for her, Rissa took her motorcycle down back roads, her saddlebags stuffed full, a duffel strapped to the back, and a backpack on. She was armed with her mother's cookie jar cash stash, and everything she could pull out of her own account via ATM. First she rode to Texas, to throw off anyone looking for her, since she'd never been there, and had no family. Three months she stayed in a small town, waiting tables and learning to short order cook. She changed her name to Rissa Reynolds, an old family surname, and shortening her first. Not long after, she took off again. By then, her mother had established a bank account she could access, and Rissa bounced around for a couple years. Finally, she headed north, to the Big Apple. She wanted to see Broadway, the shows, the dancers. A small Studio in Queens, then a boring used car for inclement weather, Rissa is slowly building a life for herself. Personality Independent - Rissa doesn't know any other way to be. Even back home, where her family had money, she went out and got herself a job as soon as she could at sixteen. Now that she's run away from home, to protect herself, to protect her family, she has no choice. She'll work until she drops, if she has to, rather than give anyone a chance to put her in their debt. Private - Rissa is friendly, and has no trouble talking about current things - but when it comes to her past, her family, she doesn't talk to people about it much. She just changes the subject with a smile, and tries to distract from it. Outgoing - Working with people, being someone that has to get up close and personal on occasional, she better be outgoing and able to talk and be at ease. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Original Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken